Cinders and Ashes
by MeliaAntiqua
Summary: Ash has been invited to the World Tournament in 6 months. Riley receives a prophecy to find Ash and train him to protect the Legendary Cinder Orb. Riley finds Ash and asks to train him in the basics of being an Aura Guardian. Ash trains with Riley and learns to control some of his aura for the next 6 months and gives Ash the Cinder Orb to protect from the evil of mankind.


_Unknown Location- ? POV_

A crack of thunder echoed across the sky as he climbed the mountain. "_No one will ever find the orb here. No man would want to step foot on this forsaken mountain,"_ I thought to myself. The dark thunderclouds swirled around the mountain. I continued walking towards the peak shivering because of the cold rain.

As I reached my destination, I saw two cloaked figures in the distance. One of the cloaks was a dark red like blood. The other cloak was black as a starless night. "Well it looks like the cold rain didn't scare you away", says a mischievously familiar tone. "I find the rain quite soothing" I replied. The red-cloaked figure pulled down the hood of their cloak to reveal their face.

A look of shock crossed my face as I recognized the red-cloaked figure. Her straight red hair flowing down to her shoulders holding a knife in her right hand. "Scarlet, Why are you doing this after all we have been through to protect it?" I called out to her. "I never wanted to _protect_ it in the first place" she replied. "But why?" "I need the money for my family and I got a good offer to retrieve it" she replied back. I looked into her eyes for a brief moment and I could tell it was hurting her to do this. She mouthed something to me hoping for me to understand.

"Doesn't it hurt to be betrayed Michael" said the black cloaked figure in an all-knowing tone as the other figure took their hood off." "Damien I, I, I thought you were dead after you never came out of the Tomb of Trials", I said with a great amount of shock in my voice. "I survived, and no one noticed I even left the tomb. " he replied coldly. "Now be a good boy Michael and hand over the Cinder Orb", Damien said with a threatening tone. "I summon Celebi" I say quietly hoping Damien didn't hear me. _"I'm losing energy quickly!"_ I thought to myself with panic.

In the distance behind the Scarlet and Damien a green blur appears. As it starts getting closer to us, I grab the orb in my pocket. _"Thank Arceus! It's Celebi!" _I thought happily. Thankfully, Scarlet and Damien were oblivious to the Celebi behind them. "I'm not giving the Cinder Orb to either of you," I said daringly. Then I quickly grab the Cinder Orb out of my pocket and throw it into the air for Celebi to catch. Scarlet just stood there in shock of what I just did, while Damien threw an aura sphere at me that I quickly dodged. "Celebi, hide the Cinder Orb in a different time," I shout while blocking another aura sphere. Celebi quickly teleported to a different time. I fall onto the muddy ground, paralyzed from using too much aura at once.

"What have you done!" Damien shouts at me with a deadly glare on his face. He kicks my lungs over and over for the next minute or two to vent out his anger on my paralyzed body. I weakly looked at him with a smirk and coughed, "I may not live, but the Cinder Orb is safe from the hands of people like you. " "We have to go Damien, they want us back at the guild." Scarlet said urgently. As they walk away, I feel myself getting weaker and weaker on the ground here. I close my eyes one last time and smile knowing the Cinder Orb is safe for now.

* * *

><p><em>Iron Island- Riley POV<em>

"Lucario I'm going to bed", I said to my best friend walking towards my room. It has been a long day of training, and something felt off for some reason. As soon as I hopped into bed I fell asleep.

Suddenly, I'm in a white room with no doors or windows. A man that had sky blue eyes with golden brown hair and was wearing a an aura guardian outfit. "Who are you?" I ask. "That is not important" he replies. "All you need to know is that you need to train the chosen one to protect the cinder from the fire of evil along with others chosen by the legendaries." he said. "Who is the chosen one?" I ask quickly. "You shouldn't ask questions you already know the answer to" he replies back. The dream starts to fade away, and I wake up to see the sun rise with Lucario sleeping in the corner of my bedroom.

_"Who is the chosen one?"_ I ponder to myself thinking of all the aura users I have met. Then, one face comes across my mind with the answer to my question, Ash Ketchum.

* * *

><p><em>Route 1 Entrance to Pallet Town- Ash POV_

"Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Hurry Up!" I yell while running down Route 1. _I didn't win the Kalos League, but I got second place, the best I've ever gotten. I can't wait to see my Mom and all my pokemon._

"Wait up Ash!" Clemont yells. I wait for them to catch up with me and we walk to my house. "Mom I'm home", I shout into the house, but their was no reply. On the fridge was a note saying Mom was on an errand and will be back shortly. Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont walk into the house.

"She isn't home so lets go to Professor Oak's." I said to them. I ran ahead of them to go to Professor Oak's lab. I walked into the lab and heard a loud "Surprise!"

* * *

><p>AN: This is my first story. I don't know how often I will update this because I have a very busy life. Did I make any mistakes? Any constructive criticism would be great. Please Review<p> 


End file.
